Perfect To Me
by xararudolf90
Summary: Ichigo refuse to admit how girly and how similar he is to highschool teeneager in love now towards his secret crush.
1. Breeze

The teenager's room is bathed with orangey light from the sunset, shining through his double window with breeze swaying the curtains. The room is tidy for a male teen, a double bed, a set of desk and a wardrobe. Simple like the one who lives in it. The said owner of the room is laying down on the bed sideways, huging a fluffy white bolster.

One Direction's Little things is playing as a background sound from the new speaker he got on his birthday. The song, the atmosphere and the warm air are the perfect side dishes for his already mellow heart. He'd been told a lot of times both by his family and friends that he is as ignorant as a statue. He never thought too much in to it. Until.

A few months back, just a month after the shinigamis group came to the world of the living for missions that he realized something. For the first time, him, the notorious Kurosaki Ichigo, has a crush. It was confusing for him at first. Whenever he saw his crush, he found himself stealing glances every few minutes. He got embarrassed if he and his crush accidently stare to one another in the eyes. He did stupid things evey time he heard his crush voice, playing with his pants or biting his lips and threw his face in another direction. He got excited and wide awake when his friends said that his crush would be there.

It is ridiculous for him. He feels like a female highschoolers. Well, he is a highschooler but a male. The teenager sighs, he change position from laying on his left to his right, where he can stare at the beautiful sky. The song ended as the next one played, now he is jamming to _One Direction's I Wish_. His heart gets mellower as he sing. He does not know if his crush has someone special or not, but from the way he acted, the teen bet--_hope_\-- that his crush is single.

He close his eyes, enjoying his self torture by thinking the unnecessary things that might make his mood gloomier than ever. The thing is, the crush had lasted for another three months before he realized that that crush had developed to the next level. Love.

When did he realized it? How? Quite simple actually. He just got back from lunch on the rooftop, sitting at his spot near the window when he heard a baritone voice from beside him. He took a glance and was shock to see two of his classmates hugging. There are no rules for relationship nor PDA in his school as long as its appropriate but he never saw those things before. He blinked away his shock only to get surprised again. The baritoned voice guy was kissing the girl he hug and smiled after. What caught the teen off guard was the look on the guy's face.

The adoration, the sparkles, _the love_ that radiated was as clear as glass. He glanced back outside in thought. He had caught himself looking like that while staring at his crush on his window's reflection sometimes. Did that mean he is in love? What made him sure that he is truly in love was that he longed for what the couples have. He wants that with his crush.

_I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants_

_'Til you opened the door, there's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier crazier crazier..._

His heart beats as he replaying the moments he had with his crush, _Taylor Swift's Crazier_ playing as his backsound. Oh god, he is such a teenage girl in love. Groaning, he sits up, rubbing his eyes to shakes off the sleepiness. It is too early to sleep and he is too hungry to sleep anyway. He stands up, laziness spreading to even his feet as he trots to his wardrobe to take pajamas for the night.

He went down after he changes his clothes to grab some snacks and goes back to his room. He was about to sit down on his chair, planning on changing his love playlist to his sing a long one when he got knocked down with brute force. The teenage gets sent back, hitting his head on the base of his wardrobe as the effect.

"Oh fuck that hurt!"

"Ichigo, why are you listening girl's songs? Isn't this Taylor Swift? You said that you _hate_ her!" his attacker rants to his ear, checking out his playlist while doing so. Snatching the nearest object to him, which is his slipper, he throws it to the intruder, hitting right in the middle of the forehead.

"Aw! That hurts you asshole!"

"That's _my_ line you jerk! Why did you do that anyway? Ever heard of a door, huh? You stupid bafoon." he whispers the last sentence.

"Bafoon?! You strawberry should just shut your pretty little mouth! It's easier to enter from your window and I don't need gigai for that."

The teen can feel his eye twicting at the antics his so called friend doing. Not wanting to prolong the matter, he takes back his phone from his friend's hand, ignoring the loud hey by slapping his friend's head, he sit down on his bed and open the_ lays_ he meant to eat. He take some and then offers it to his friend, whom grinning in gratitute.

"What'cha doin' here Renji? I thought you're supposed to report back to Byakuya today?" Ichigo asks the red hair, clicking on _Macklemore's Thrift Shop_.

"And I did. Taicho sent me back because there was a hell butterfly from Hitsugaya taicho asking for group meeting tonight. Said something about new arrancar activity."

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"Really? I didn't sense anyhing..."

"Well that's because you're too busy being a love sick teenager!" the older accussed him.

"W-what! I certainly NOT!" blushing furiously, Ichigo throw a pillow to his friend, who ducks in time before the thing hits him. Renji laugh loudly, Ichigo's reaction is exactly what he needs to continue pestering the teen.

"Ho ho! You are, aren'tcha strawberry? Don't try to deny it carrot top, your playlist proved you otherwise!" reaching out for another handful of chips, Renji's grins could put the cat from Alice in Wonderland to shame.

"S-so what if I listen to those songs huh?! That doesn't mean I'm in love at all! Your theory is lack of analysis and REAL proof!" the orange head slap the reaching hand of his friend from his snacks but failed as the culprit manage to get away with a handful.

"Awh c'mon Ichigo! You're no fun! Now tell me who's your crush is." Ichigo choose to die then let anyone know about his crush. Even if his crush is just normal people and a girl, he still won't say anything to anyone, Let alone his real crush. He'd be damned.

"RENJI! I told you--"

"What's going on here?"

As if in slow motion, without needing to turn around, Ichigo already know who is the voice belongs to. No one has that deep, smooth, icy voice other than his crush. He wants to hide but with his current topic with Renji, it will be too obvious who is his crush is. Thank the gods above that he has been blushing since the talk start so he doesn't have to cover it.

"Hitsugaya taicho!" / "Toshiro!"

The said person slides down from the window, careful and landing elegantly. The man is short with tan skin and white silvery hair, wearing black fit t-shirt, black skinny jeans and white top converse. Ichigo gulps at the sight. _Why must he wear something like that to here? Can't he just wear his sleep wear or a dirty rag? _Scratch that. Ichigo can not resists him even though his crush wear a nun's dress. _He's so handsome... Oh god help me..._

"It's Hitsugaya taicho kurosaki! Anyway, where are the others Abarai fukutaicho? I thought I made it clear to have the meeting started at six no?" the teal eyes staring at Renji makes the sixth division fukutaicho pouring cold sweat. He might or might not forgot to tell the others about the meeting.

"I'm so sorry, taicho! I forgot to tell the others about the meeting! I'll go get them now!" with that Renji bow and shunpo-ed to gather the others.

An awkward silence fills the before noisy room. Ichigo sits straighter and goes self- concious instantly. Of all days, why did he chose to wear tight black boxer and oversized pink shirt Yuzu got him today? He wants to drown. Coughing, after what seems like a whole minute, when in fact its only been fifteen seconds, Ichigo offers the prodigy captain his chair. Thanking the teen, the man take the seat.

"What were you and Abarai talking about? You screamed so loud." Ichigo knows that Toshiro only said that to break the silence and nothing more. It is because _he_ the one who asked that it is become a problem to him.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"O-oh that... Nothing... Renji just being a jerk because I listen to some music."

"Hmm... One direction, Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus you mean?"

If he was in a comic alternate universe or something, Ichigo is sure he can see himself breaking in two with face painted purple black. How can he be so stupid! he connected his phone to his laptop, which now is opens with spotify on its screen. Nice.

Groaning in embarrassment, Ichigo reaches for his other pillow and cover his face with it. So much for keeping cool in front of his crush. He knows Toshiro did not intended to snooping into his things with the laptop opens like that. But still...

"Y-you know them? The singers I mean..."

"Yeah, Orihime keeps playing them almost every night. She sang them with Matsumoto and Ayasegawa." the cold captain answers. Ichigo takes a peek and sees the captain sitting facing the window, boring expression and a furrow marring his face. The golden hour reflected on his face makes him handsomer than before. _He's such a goner._

"Wait. You live with them? Then, why didn't you come here together?"

"Because I didn't." seeing the confused look on the orange hair, the man elaborate more. "Live with them."

"Eh? But I thought you said--then how did you know about that?" Ichigo's eyes unconsciously trails downwards where the man's left arm perched on the chair's arm rest. He eyes the veins and the protuding muscles gained from years of practice and hardwork. Flexing as the owner changes position. _Gulp._

The teen quickly shifts his eyes back to the man's face, however, his breath got stuck in his throat as the man also shifts his eyes and their gazes meet.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"I used to live there for the first two weeks. But they were too noisy for me, so I moved to Urahara's." It was a typical answer yet Ichigo feels his inside melt from the attention those teal eyes gave him. The current song also doesn't help his already troubled week and in love heart. _Fucking Ariana and her Tattooed Heart._

"I see..." _I see?! I see?! What kind of answer is that?! Fucking stupid!_

For a brief moment, Ichigo thought he saw amusement shone in those alluring eyes of his crush but gone as fast as it came because the man turns his head back and sit straighter to face the window. His relaxed expression is replaced with seriousness and ichigo would be lying if he said he doesn't miss it. In the next seconds, his room is filled with other five people. That makes his pink fluffy mind back to normal as he can feel his vein throbbing.

"Why do you guys always, ALWAYS picked my room to held a meeting when you guys KNOW how small it is!"

"Good evening taicho!" the busty woman, Rangiku greets her captain with a hug. Ichigo's mood has gone infinity negative from the neutral zero.

"Matsumoto! Ge off of me damnit!" the woman got pushed and landed on Ikakku's lap, who is sitting cross legged on the floor beside Toshiro. Rangiku doesn't complaint, though she is poutting hard. Ikakku on the other hand has gone red in the face and is pushing with zero intention to actually remove the woman, Yumichika pities him so he relents and gives his friend a hand.

"Stop lying Ichigo, we know you love us! If you really hate it you would've kicked us out the second time we met here." a certain raven haired woman answered his question.

"Shut up midget! If you push it you'll find yourself on the road the next second." everyone knows that it is an empty threat and there is no way the too kind strawberry will do that to anyone. Ichigo glares as Rukia sticking out her tongue to him.

"Oi Rukia! Do you know that Ichigo here has a Cr--" in a flash the red haired man was flung out of the window.

"SHUT UP PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Ichigo ignores the stunned expression the others give him. Fuck his life if Renji manage to tell Rukia he has a crush IN FRONT of everyone and HIS CRUSH. He rather kill his beloved best friend than that. Plopping down on his bed, he covers half of his body with his blanket, saying that it is cold even though its 27 degrees outside. _This is going to be a long long night._


	2. Bye Autumn

_Ding Dong_

Rustling sounds of highschoolers moving around resoting throughout the rooms into the hallway. The class has ended to welcome winter holiday. Unlike years before, this year they got almost a month off because how harsh the blizzard is. Everyone except a few people, the lunatics, stay behind. The orange haired teen sit on his favorite spot by the window waiting for his friends to come and annoy him.

"ICHIGO!" a blur shot from his right periperal view, a mop of brown hair on top of the moving thing. Ichigo punches the hell out of the blur and sends it back to where it came from. Seriously, this particular person never learn how to _not_ annoy him. A row of protest can be heard from the lump on the school hallways yet no one pay attention to it. Next thing he knows is a busty woman sit on his table and another more slender figure sit on the table behind him. Locking him uncomfortably between the raven's legs.

"My, my, Ichigo-kun. Don't you think you're being too hard on Keigo-san?" the big boobed chick comment half heartedly. There are arms folding on top of his head, using it as substitute for table.

"Rangiku-san is right, Ichigo. Poor Keigo-san, are you alright?" to those who never seen the real personality of one Kuchiki Rukia would have think the girl is so sweet worrying about others. Ichigo know that there is fake sweetness to it. Rukia is everything but sweet.

"This isn't fair! How come Ichigo always get surrounded by pretty girls when he's such a jerk! I want girls on my own too!" sobs the still floor grounded guy.

_If he only knows that he is not into girls._

"Shut up! I can't believe it's last day of school and all you're thinking is girls. What a pervert!" a short haired busty girl shouted from in front of the class, tugging another sand haired chick by the hand.

"Who you called pervert, huh?!"

"Tatsuki-chan, let's just head out, hm? The bakery's queue will be too long if we wait any longer." said Orihime. The tomboy girl held back her annoyance to Keigo and continue-ing tugging his girlfriend out of the class, shouting for the last time, "Go get your own girlfriend and stop being jealous to Ichigo's girls! Search someone who's in your level!"

"How mean..." sobs Keigo as he turns around to his other womanizer friend. Seeking advice how to get girls before christmass. Ichigo sweatdrop at what just happened. His girls they said. That might be true since they are his girl _friends_ and they always came to him while doing this. While he doesn't like it, he never objects it too because they are girls and he feels rude if he rejects their affection in front of everyone.

"I wonder where taicho is... He should be done by now."

"Done with what?"

"School of course! He was writing notes from last class when I came here."

"Toshiro study?" Ichigo thought that the undercover shinigamis are only here for the Aizen problems and pretending to be highschoolers because who knows why. He never think that they actually give a damn about school stuffs.

"Only him! He's a true nerd. He said he enjoys the lessons and it will be a waste of opportunity to not learn more about humans. I don't get him sometimes..."

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Great. Another reason for him to be more in love than he already is with this man. Handsome, smart, kind, strong, passionate and deep voice? Gods help him. He was too stunned that he lost in his dreamy state that he does not realized the rest of the gang is with them, chatting about something. It is kind of normal for him to shut them off while staring outside until one of them, mostly Rukia, Renji and Rangiku dragged him somewhere. So he let his mind wonders off a bit to a certain _someone_.

"Ichi--"

"--chigo!"

"--igo!"

"ICHIGO!" a painful spot behind his head has him nearly in tears.

"What the fuck! That HURTS" he cried.

"Serve you right strawberry! We've been calling you nonstop, y'know?" Rukia yelled at him, two inch history book on her hand. No wonder it hurts a lot.

"He's too busy dreaming someone Rukia, he forgot where he is!" a mischiveous glint in the red head's eyes. Feeling all blood rushing to his head, his cheeks in particular, he fumes. He is going to kill that pineapple head! Friendship be damned.

"Eh, don't tell me! Ichigo! Do you have a crush?" that got everyone's attention to him and one nosy woman in front of him.

"Ichigo! Oh, my! Who is it?" Rangiku's body couldn't be closer than it already is.

"Kurosaki-kun has a crush? Eh... That is uncalled for! Would you tell us Kurosaki-kun?" plead the one flamboyant man in their group.

"Never thought you're the type to has a crush Ichigo. With how you act everyday." mentioned Ikakku nonchalantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?! And NO! I wouldn't tell you!"

_Eh..._

"HAHA! He fell into our trap! Good job Yumichika!" Renji high fived the bob haired man.

"Why, Of course!"

"Ichigo! Tell us who is it!" Ichigo can feel that its hard to breath. One because he is panicking. Two because Rukia's death grip.

"I-I said... I d-don't have a-a-a c-crush...Breath--help!" wheezing as the grip become tighter.

"Is it someone we know? Answer the question Ichigo or I won't let go~"

"Yeah! Yeah!" sliding down the chair, Ichigo gulps huge amount of air. Why is he friends with them again? He needs to start searching for a new one.

"Hmm... I wonder who it is... Orihime-chan must be out of the list together with Tatsuki-chan"

"You're right Rangiku-san. What about Sado-kun and Ishida-kun? Both of them are strong, like Kurosaki-kun."

"Ayasegawa-san! They're males! And Ichigo hates Ishida's gut!"

"Strawberry here never said anything about his preference, right? So a guy is a possibilty, Rukia. What's wrong with Ichigo liking boys?"

While the rest are too immersed in their discussion of his love interest, Ichigo slips away from them. Stalthily walking to the door and off to the hallway. He was scared when Rukia's offended tone about males as his preference went through him. That is one of the reason he does not want anyone to know about his crush. He is sure that most of them thought Ichigo as someone who is strong, kind, closed off and very manly.

He is all of that. However, there are more to that in him, long he buried since he lost his mother. The hallways are deserted. All students except them are already out of the school to their home or to hang out together. Ichigo like this better than the nornally busy and loud hallway. He feel somewhat calm and at peace.

He is on the first floor, stopping as he sees the library. Might as well check it, maybe he can borrow some novels or encyclopedia to fill his holidays. Ichigo nods to himself as he make his way. Upon opening the door, the librarian make a sign to him that the place will close two hours earlier than usual. He checks the time. It is 2 pm. He has an hour to search the books.

Ichigo goes to the novel sections, looking for sequels of novels. _Maze Runner... Mortal Instruments... He finished them already. Hmm.. Let's see... Percy Jackson... Greek Go--Oh! This one's new!_

He picks up the thick novel and drops them inside a basket he took earlier. _Harry Potter... I've read it twice. Twilight?... It's romance huh..._

Ichigo reads the summary and feels excited about the plot. Nothing special, its just that romance with a vampire? Who wouldn't want that? He takes all the books for Twilight series and goes to the reading area as he still have about forty minutes to spare. Half an hour to read and ten to check out. Not bad.

He chokes on his breath at what he sees. There by the window, bathed in cold light of winter is the Captain of Tenth Division, reading with glasses. The rim is black and not too thin nor too thick. Rounded lenses complimented the man's wide turqoise eyes. Toshiro looks serious and deep in whatever he is reading. One hand playing with a pen, spinning it as he continues to read. What makes Ichigo hard to swallow his spit is that the person he is looking right now, is wearing a black leather biker jacket. _It suits him..._

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

A small gasp leave him, making the person he is been staring looked up, meets him dead in the eyes. If anyone asks him whether time can stop or not, Ichigo's answer will be yes. Now, he feels exactly like that. There is a small surprise on the white haired captain's face. Probably not expecting the substitute shinigami to visit the library since the teen's appearance doesn't scream nerd, nevermind his loud and cocky personality.

"Kurosaki..." the captain was about to ask what the other's doing here but it will sound stupid, hence he decides to leave it like that.

"Toshiro..."

It seems like silence is the one who greets them whenever they meet. Not knowing what to do, Ichigo fake cough and gestures to the vacant seat in Toshiro's table. Now, there are six seats, one occupied, leaving another five. Ichigo does not want to sit beside the young captain nor anywhere near him but it won't look logical if he chose to sit like that. It will be too obvious that he has something towards the older and it would seem rude too.

Flushing down whatever embarrassment left in his body, he sits in front of Toshiro, offering a small smile and opening a small talk.

"I never know that you like books. Human fantasy novels nonetheless." that got him a sexy single eyebrow lift from his crush.

"Says the one who borrows a sequence of romance novels."

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"S-shut up! There's nothin' wrong with romance novels..." he whispers the last sentence but enough for the other to hear.

"I'm not judging you, Kurosaki. Merely saying since I didn't peg you as one who appreciate any kind of literature." toshiro absentmindly said as he turns to another page.

"What makes you said that? I've always enjoy literature, though fantasy novels and encyclopedia are my most favorite."

"Oh? It's just that with that kind of personality it's hard for me to imagine you read books."

_What did he meant???_

"You know there's a saying don't judge a book by its cover." Ichigo throw the snide remark without expecting for a reply. Instead, he gets a really nice chuckle from _him_. Toshiro is known for his coldness. Not as expressionless as Byakuya but close. The captain only ever shown irritation at best. Today is his first time witnessing him chuckling at his joke. It makes Ichigo feels warm. He feels special.

"My bad, Kurosaki." Ichigo smiles.

"Nah. No offense taken, here. So... What are you reading there?"

Toshiro once again, slowly shifts his gaze from the book to Ichigo's face and smile the tiniest smile in the world. _Fuck... What's this? Feels like 40 degree or something. Isn'it winter? Or the heater broke? Wait... it should be cold if its broke. Oh my god, why does he lean forward? Abort! Abort!_

Ichigo could not hide his blush this time. It is faint that only those who know him best that can see it. Toshiro has his head leaning on his right hand, book in between his elbows, the other hand folded relaxly near the book. The man is stunning. Trying to act normal, Ichigo reach the first volume of twilight and opens it. He might as well stop as his gestures are stiff as a stone.

"Game of Thrones second book."

"Huh?"

"The book." Ichigo is not a bad student. In fact, he is top five in his school since elementary. However he feels as if he is the dumbest person in his school. The red hues on his cheeks darkens after he sees the mirth in those teal eyes. Altough his composure looks normal to others, to his closest friends, it is easy to tell that Ichigo must has something happening for the ice captain.

"O-oh, yeah. That. It has a good story. I like it despite the really dramatic plot. Its enjoyable. I only read the first one though. I wanna buy it but that time, they hadn't release yet." His brain must have take a toll. Ichigo is rambling nonsense to Toshiro.

_Stupid brain_

"I agree."

Damn. Ichigo wants to look up but he is so scared in getting caught. He is curious to what the captain is doing now because the reply was short. Ichigo battle his heart with logic for a while but decides to give up and just go with it. He can spit another lies as to why he stares at Toshiro if needed. Yup, that sounds like a plan. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo looks up.

_Fuck my life..._

Toshiro is looking dead at him with poker face, his face is calculating his every move. What in the world? He only hang the conversation for five minutes. What happened?

"Toshiro?" like a spell, that look vanished in a second and replaced by a normal scowling expression. The man stands and walks pass his place to the librarian.

"It's Hitsugaya taicho Kurosaki! You gonna borrow all of that or what?"

"Y-yeah, I want to."

"Let's go. They'll close in ten." something heavy is thrown to his basket and his eyes widen in shock at what he sees.

_Game Of Thrones : Book Two_

At least now, no one can see how cherry red his face is.


End file.
